It's Not Nice To Stare
by FrosteeFlakes
Summary: Iruka's panicking is oddly perverted, Kakashi can't help but stare, and... Konohamaru discovers his artistic side? Yaoi, KakaIru


**Title: **It's not nice to stare  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Warning:** Mild swearing and sexual references. Plus, this is a YAOI fic, just so you know! Don't like, don't read!  
**Summary:** Iruka's panicking is oddly perverted, Kakashi can't help but stare, and... Konohamaru discovers his artistic side?

**A/N:** Hi all! Yea, so this is my first contribution to FF (I finally got the courage to post something!), but I have previously posted this on LJ, so some of you may have read it already? Anywayz, I hope you enjoy it - Just fluffy goodness, no plot, no point! lol  
Oh, Iruka-sensei, you tease - But, that's why I love him! And poor Kakashi-kun, no man should have to suffer through such torment! _Intruiged_? Read on!

* * *

Iruka was standing alone in his classroom, dusting the blackboard when he felt an annoyingly familiar chakra signature sitting on the windowsill. He chose to ignore the silver-haired man as he continued to dust the board off. The teacher stood on the tips of his toes to reach the higher corners where the chalk was gathering, having not been cleaned properly for so long. He was becoming increasingly anxious, just awaiting the jounin to speak or do something – _Anything_ – Not just sit there quietly. That was never a good sign.

Kakashi crouched on the windowsill and stared at Iruka's ass, a questioning look dawning upon his predominantly hidden face. When he first saw _it_, he almost lost his footings and fell out the window in shock. His usual jounin grace and balance was evading him as he just continued to stare, completely speechless. The chunin didn't see the stare as much as he felt it, boring into his backside. Blushing a furious shade of red, he turned around and levelled the man with a stare that promised a slow and painful death. The jounin grinned madly causing Iruka to narrow his eyes suspiciously and intensify his glare "What?" He snapped, his voice sounding more hostile than usual. Kakashi stepped closer, and Iruka's eyes widened when he felt the man's hand grab his ass "W-What are you doing Kakashi-san?"

"Iruka-sensei… Why is there a handprint on your ass?" He smirked beneath his mask, and Iruka looked at him strangely. What? There wasn't a handprint on his ass – Was there? He moved away from the man, walked out of the classroom in a daze and stepped into the bathroom down the hall, surveying said ass in the mirror. Indeed, there was a handprint there – A small, blue one at that. He stood there a while longer before the copy-nin entered and leaned against the door – Still staring – Still smirking.

Iruka continued to gaze hopelessly into the mirror, then released an angry growl "Konohamaru!"

"Why was Asuma's nephew touching your ass? And, why is it blue?" The jounin chuckled, still not taking his eyes off of Iruka's backside.

"The kids were finger painting today…"

"He chose a great canvas to paint on" He leered as he moved closer to the man. Iruka growled and Kakashi immediately retracted his steps, genuinely feeling frightened for his life.

"You're finding this funny, aren't you?" A simple smirk and his visible eye crinkling was the only answer he received "Damn, he must have done this when I wasn't paying attention. At least his stealth skills are getting better – I didn't even notice that he grabbed me… There" Iruka pointed at the spot where the paint was, then immediately blushed and turned away, his back facing the wall. He was suddenly very aware that the other ninja was paying an uncomfortably large amount of attention to his painted behind.

"Nice one Konohamaru, he got to second base… Good for him" Kakashi smirked and Iruka's blush only deepened.

"This isn't funny! Kami, lunch is almost finished; I can't walk around like this for the rest of the day!" Iruka ran over to the sink, suddenly fretting about the state of his appearance. He splashed some water onto his hands and began to rub at the paint – Rub hard. Kakashi just stared in awe. His perverted mind was doing back flips as he watched the adorable sensei practically spanking his own behind. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to go over there and give a helping hand; just to touch that ass would be absolute bliss. Unfortunately, he was too stunned to even move – Or talk – Or breathe. He just stood there, becoming aroused as Iruka got some more water and was now bending over the basin, his ass sticking out as he continued to "spank" himself. The man's pants stretched across his backside as he bent down a little further and Kakashi gulped. His knees became weak, and his pants became tight. _'Oh Kami, not now!'_ He thought as he readjusted his increasingly uncomfortable underwear. He tried to stop thinking about the potentially perverted scene before him, but he couldn't stop his overly excited mind from exploring the situation in whole. He tried to look away – Out of sight, out of mind… Right? He turned his head a fraction, but his eyes refused to leave the teachers abused ass.

He leaned heavily against the door as he watched Iruka sweat and pant in exhaustion. '_Damn, he's really going at _it' Kakashi thought, attempting swallowing the developing lump in his throat. Iruka had even grabbed a handful of soap, lathering it against his ass. Bubbles were forming, but all Kakashi could think about was the beautiful, toned backside before him – Now highlighted with a glossy shine thanks to the excessive use of soap and florescent lighting in the bathroom. It was impossible _not_ to stare!

Finally recomposing himself, Kakashi stood up straight and sauntered over to the chunin on unsteady legs. Iruka never even noticed him approach; he was far too distracted with his current mission. Kakashi felt all the blood in his body rush to his head (both heads) as he watched Iruka contort his body around to get better access to his stained pants. He had no idea the teacher was so flexible, and… Oh Kami, was he flexible. He couldn't take it anymore. In his mind, it was practically an invitation – Though, he knew Iruka probably wouldn't see it that way.

He walked a few more steps, closer to his desired destination, almost reaching it before he was interrupted by the man's panic-stricken voice "Kakashi-san, can you just help me here one moment?"

His eyes widened as he took a few steps back, fearing he'd died and gone to heaven "W-What?" Was all he said, and even that he only just managed to squeak out.

"Can you just grab me a paper towel from over there" He pointed in the direction with his free hand, the other was still working mercilessly on the handprint. Kakashi stumbled over to the towels and just pulled on it, not bothering to rip off a single piece. He walked over to Iruka, unsure if he'd be able to contain himself once he actually got there. With a shaky hand, he handed the towel to the man and waited for him to take it – Or _take him_? But, Iruka wasn't taking it; he just continued to rub furiously at the stain until he finally saw Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, standing there with the towel in hand. Again, he never even heard him approach – The jounin was unusually quiet today – Weird?

"Oh, um… Sorry Kakashi-san, my hands are wet and soapy. Can you just rub it, try and get some of the soap off – I think I used too much" He chuckled lightly, though Kakashi didn't find it funny. He almost got a nose bleed as he slowly but steadily moved his hand towards the object of his desire. He was taking his sweet time, trying to memorise every detail of the situation before him. Iruka was growing impatient, so he grabbed the other man's hand, which was only inches away from himself and yanked his arm forward, placing the hand firm on his cheek instructing it to move with his own. Kakashi stumbled a little and found himself very close to the other man bending over in front of him. All he wanted to do was move his hips forward just a few inches, just so his overexcited erection would get a feel of the thing that was driving him so crazy.

Iruka, oblivious to the man's dilemma behind him, continued to hold Kakashi's hand as he rubbed his ass "How's it look, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked worriedly, concerned that the paint might never come out.

"It looks good" Kakashi answered absently, not thinking about the state of the stain at all. His hand was moving on its own now; his need was growing for the touch.

"Kami, it's not coming out!" Iruka wailed, feeling utterly helpless. He sighed as he leaned against the sink "I need to take my pants off"

Kakashi's eyes widened in both horror and delight, his hand froze on the spot at hearing those sweet words "W-What?"

"It's not coming out. I need to take them off" Iruka said as he pulled at the waistband of his pants, allowing them to drop on the floor. The chunin was nowhere near as bashful as Kakashi would have imagined. He was standing in the middle of a public bathroom, his pants bunched around his ankles with a well-renowned pervert standing directly behind him.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened as Genma and Raidou walked in. The two men froze, completely halting their steps as they stared at the two men before them. Raidou gasped in shock and Genma lifted a hand to cover his sudden nosebleed. Iruka stared at the two standing in the doorway, desperately searching for something to say "This isn't what it looks like" Was all he thought of. Raidou just nodded wordlessly and backed away until he was outside of the room. He grabbed Genma's arm and forcibly pulled him out the door, allowing it to click shut behind them. Iruka could've sworn he heard Genma's muffled objections outside the door about "How come we never do things like that" and "What do you think about a foursome?" Iruka just tried to ignore _that_.

He sighed and dropped his head in despair. Konohamaru was surely going to pay for this little prank – Of course, that would have to be after his suspension is lifted for having 'sex' in the school – With children around, to make things worse – _'Kami, I'm going to be in so much trouble!'_

Yes – Konohamaru was _definitely_ going to pay!

"Damnit… If I'm going to be caught having 'sex' in the school bathroom, I at least want to be actually _having sex_!" Iruka huffed as he folded his arms across his chest and bowed his head. He looked up into the mirror and saw both of Kakashi's eyes still heavily focussed on his ass. He smirked wickedly, _finally_ realising the effect he was having on the other man. He bent down over the basin further, sticking his ass out towards Kakashi's groin. The man flinched and finally looked up, his eyes wide and full of horror. Iruka could feel the erection pressed against his back, so he grinded it in just a little further "Didn't you hear me, Kakashi-sensei?" He leered as the man behind him visibly paled "I said, if I get blamed for having sex in the school bathroom, I at least want to be guilty of the crime" Just for fun, he bent down more and pressed his tender ass further into Kakashi's throbbing erection.

With speed only an elite jounin could manage, Kakashi stripped himself of his wretched pants and grabbed Iruka by the hips. This was too good to be true. He'd been fantasising about this exact scenario ever since Iruka had began 'spanking' himself (as Kakashi's perverted mind liked to refer to it as).

As he prepared both himself and the beautiful man before him for lots and _lots_ of satisfying bathroom sex, Kakashi made a quick mental note to himself _'I've really got to thank Konohamaru later… And maybe buy him some more paint!'  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! My first story (on FF)! I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed! XD  
Reviews are love! I'm trying to learn and improve, so yeah... Constructive criticisms or questions/concerns? It's all good!


End file.
